Ariel and the Magic Sea
SuperWhyMovie's Movie Spoof of 2000 film "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" Cast *Thomas - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Percy - Max (Pokémon) *James - Diego (Ice Age) *Gordon - Mr. Nezzer (VeggieTales) *Henry - Brock (Pokémon) *Toby - Professor Oak (Pokémon) *Bertie - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Harold the Helicopter - Dumbo *Annie and Clarabel - Shanti (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) & Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Diesel 10 - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Splatter and Dodge - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Lady - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Mr. Conductor - Zoc (The Ant Bully) *Lily - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Burnett Stone - Rufus (The Rescuers) *Junior - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Patch - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Stacy Jones - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Billy - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Mutt - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) Scenes *Ariel and the Magic Sea - Part 1 - Opening Credits *Ariel and the Magic Sea - Part 2 - Ariel (Thomas) *Ariel and the Magic Sea - Part 3 - "Shining Time" *Ariel and the Magic Sea - Part 4 - Rapunzel (Lady) *Ariel and the Magic Sea - Part 5 - Jasper and Horace (Splatter and Dodge) *Ariel and the Magic Sea - Part 6 - Zoc (Mr. Conductor) *Ariel and the Magic Sea - Part 7 - The Legend *Ariel and the Magic Sea - Part 8 - Rainbow Dash (Lily) *Ariel and the Magic Sea - Part 9 - Merlin's Orders (Sir Topham's Orders) *Ariel and the Magic Sea - Part 10 - Suger in his Tank *Ariel and the Magic Sea - Part 11 - "I Know How the Moon Must Feel" *Ariel and the Magic Sea - Part 12 - "Where is the Windmill?" *Ariel and the Magic Sea - Part 13 - Calling Flik (Calling Junior) *Ariel and the Magic Sea - Part 14 - Sounds of Rapunzel's Magic (Sounds of Lady's Magic) *Ariel and the Magic Sea - Part 15 - Delayed *Ariel and the Magic Sea - Part 16 - "A Really Useful Mermaid" ("A Really Useful Engine") *Ariel and the Magic Sea - Part 17 - In Ratigan's Clutches (In Diesel's Clutches) *Ariel and the Magic Sea - Part 18 - The Clue *Ariel and the Magic Sea - Part 19 - Traveling of the Island *Ariel and the Magic Sea - Part 20 - Rainbow Dash Meets Ariel (Lily Meets Thomas) *Ariel and the Magic Sea - Part 21 - Ant Reunion (Family Reunion) *Ariel and the Magic Sea - Part 22 - Landing in Trouble *Ariel and the Magic Sea - Part 23 - Solving the Mysteries *Ariel and the Magic Sea - Part 24 - Now or Never *Ariel and the Magic Sea - Part 25 - Green for Glory *Ariel and the Magic Sea - Part 26 - In Pursuit Rapunzel (In Pursuit Lady) *Ariel and the Magic Sea - Part 27 - The Viaduct *Ariel and the Magic Sea - Part 28 - "Gold Dust!" *Ariel and the Magic Sea - Part 29 - End Credits Trailers *Ariel and the Magic Sea trailer/Transcript Gallery: Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Thomas and the Magic Railroad movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Pokemon Category:Thomas and the Magic Railroad Movie Spoofs